1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photopolymerizable lipid monomers and their use in radiation-sensitive compositions, photographic elements, photopolymerization processes and processes for forming images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain light-sensitive compositions comprising a lipid membrane containing a photoactivatable compound are known in the art. O'Brien, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,967 issued Apr. 18, 1978, discloses a photographic element comprising a binder containing numerous vesicles comprising a lipid membrane containing rhodopsin. Rhodopsin functions as a light-sensitive gate which allows diffusion of metal cations into or out of the vesicles as a function of exposure.
Further, lipid compounds which themselves contain photoactivatable groups are known. Gupta et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 74 4315 (1977) disclose the synthesis of certain phospholipids having hydrophobic acyl chains containing photoactivatable groups such as trifluorodiazapropionyl, diazirinophenoxy, 2-nitro-4-azidophenoxy, m-azidophenoxy, and .alpha.,.beta.-ethylenically unsaturated keto groups, for the purpose of studying lipid-lipid and lipid-protein interactions in biological membranes. However, Gupta et al do not mention polyacetylenic groups and do not describe use of the disclosed lipids in photographic materials.
It is seen that new classes of lipids containing photoactivatable groups are desirable for use in radiation-sensitive compositions, photographic elements, and processes of forming images.